Settlements of Terra Infinitum Memes
The Capitol City Castellum Stark-''' The castle built by Howard Stark. Though initially quite small, the castle has expanded to include a number of rooms including: * The Throne Room * The King's Chambers * Corey's Corner, also known as the Prince's Chambers belonging to Peter Parker * The Parker Micro Brewing business * The Guest Chambers * The Bath House * The Library * The Kitchen * The Storeroom * The Reception Room The castle also features a rooftop garden, two balconies, and a terrace for celebrations heavily decorated with local flora. 'The Cathedralis Doloris-' The church which rests on a mountain and overlooks Capitol City. Here it is customary to sacrifice llamas for their crimes against humanity. The church also features a confessional and prayer room, as well as a graveyard which holds the bodies of notable citizens in Infinitum Memes. 'The Punishment Tower-' A small yet imposing structure near the center of the city which exists as a form of penance. Citizens sent to the tower should think about their actions and attempt to do better. 'The Dog Hotel-' This building is home to the royal family's numerous pets, which are beloved by all. '''The Armory- A large structure which features a barracks, a store room and a rooftop turret to protect the citizens of Capitol City. Executioner's Point- Just outside the city limits is the structure used to dispatch the guilty, the Guillotine of Gallows Hill. The Executioner resides in a small house nearby. Royal Theatre-''' An extravagant opera house funded by the royal family, featuring an orchestra section and balcony seats. Various productions take place on the stage. 'The School-' A two-story brick building featuring several classrooms and access to books. Literacy is highly encouraged in the kingdom and resources are available for citizens here. 'The Stables-' Many animals are kept and tended to within the city, including: * Cows * Pigs * Horses * Sheep * Chickens 'The Market-' A source of trading and selling of wares ran by the citizens of Capitol City. Exotic goods can be acquired here. 'The Therapis-' A small building home to a counselor who will attempt to solve personal or public issues with various communication methods. He is not always successful. '''The Sanctum- A massive tower which acts as a watchpoint for the city and is home to mystical secrets. Not much is known about this structure. The House of A's-''' The home of the noble Audrey Alec, close friend of heir Peter Parker. 'The Nether Portal-' Beneath the castle exists a mysterious portal to another dimension. The technology required for such travel was discovered by the combined efforts of Anthony and Peter. 'Fischer's Beach-' A small swimming and fishing locale within the city's borders. Capitol City is also home to various citizens as well as a large mine. 'The Stark Art Gallery- '''A public art gallery featuring sculptures and paintings, funded by the royal family. '''The Arboretum-' A large structure filled with rare flowers and trees, which acts as a park for the citizens of Capitol City. '''The Wuthering Heights District To the North East of Capitol City lies the Wuthering Heights District, home to large apartment complexes, a woodland neighborhood and Watch tower. The Watch-''' A series of elevated buildings that function as a garrison and first defense against the wild north. 'The Apartments-' A high rise building with several living compartments. A public pool lies across the street from this building. 'The Hotel-' Near the apartments and pool area is a hotel for visitors. '''The Marsh Mining Company To the South West of Capitol City exists the newly formed town belonging to the Marsh Mining Company, so named for its location in the swamp. The Marsh Mining Company specializes in smelting precious metals as well as obtaining building materials for the ever growing kingdom. Buildings in the town include: * The Bed Rooms- '''Small residential quarters built in trees to add a layer of safety for the workers. * '''The Smelt Shop- '''The shop and storage area for all resources obtained. * '''Mines A, B, and C- '''The large and complex mines in which resources are obtained. * '''The Stables- '''Home to one extraordinary donkey, the stables provide moral support for the workers. '''Binary Solarum To the far North West of Capitol City is a desert city named Binary Solarum, which is home to several tradesman and cultivators of various foods. The city also served as a strategic position in the War of Winter. It continues to be a place of military significance despite its seemingly peaceful appearance. It continues to expand. Structures include: * The Vacation House-''' A villa overlooking the city built by the Starks and often visited by the royal family in the summer months. * 'The Bunny Containment Unit-' An old holding facility for Hydra and llama sympathizers. In recent years, the rabbits surrounding Binary Solarum have spread Hydra ideals and exhibited dangerous behavior. Now, any bunnies caught in the surrounding area are brought to the detention facility to protect the citizens of the land. * 'The Pit of Misery-' A Colosseum built by the Starks for entertainment and morale. All who enter may attempt to prove themselves to their peers and leaders by defeating the undead held within! * '''Various Businesses and Residential Buildings- Binary Solarum is a thriving city with much to offer. Just ask its citizens. Various Mines and the Royal Railway As an ever-expanding kingdom, Infinitum Memes is home to various natural mines. Some are explored and others are yet to be, but all are rich in resources but equally dangerous. Some mines delve into unclaimed territory, or worse, the realm of the llamas. Those who venture into the unknown must remain vigilant. In an effort to minimize losses, King Anthony has built the Royal Railway, which exists as a quick method of transportation between the various settlements of Infinitum Memes. Naturally, the railway continues to expand. Tourism in Terra Infinitum Memes The kingdom is still on the rise, and much must be done before relations with other kingdoms become a priority, but the kingdom still draws visitors. Any visitor would be impressed by the great mountains and open plains, as well as the dangerous yet alluring Mushroom Forest a few miles from the borders of Capitol City, and its most recently discovered natural wonder- The Jesus Hole. 'The Jesus Hole-' A naturally occurring formation of cobblestone in the shape of a cross. Not many in Infinitum Memes follow the old ways of Christianity, but this wonder still draws attention and mystery to all who behold it. The surrounding locale is home to a large pond, a cafe, and a gift shop. 'The Zoo-' Built by after the Capitol started to expand, right outside the borders of the city and not far from a small village. It houses an assortment of both common and exotic fauna in what are, of course, the utmost humane habitats. 'The Open Air Market-' A marketplace near the suburbs of Capitol City where merchants sell their goods, some exotic and rare. The market also features a restaurant. 'The Royal Dance Hall-' Near the Wuthering Heights district is a large dance hall outfitted with instruments and musical devices and a large dance floor. The space hosts royal balls and a number of the citizens' celebrations.